


A Monster Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Times, Romance, h/c, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henri found his gaze drawn too closely to the beauty of his partner?s face.  Up until now, he had never really noticed how attractively handsome Rafe was?how silky his short hair was, how deep brown, almost black, his eyes were and how?  Henri took a steadying breath, his body betraying him with a sudden tensing at the thought of how full and kissable Rafe?s lips were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster Love

## A Monster Love

by Angelise and Bast

Author's website:  <http://writingonthewall.slashcity.net/~angelise7/index.html>

This work is not intended as an infringement upon the rights of those that own these characters and is meant solely for non-profit entertainment purposes only. 

1.) This story was co-written with Bast several years ago and since she no longer has any real interest in this particular fandom, please send all feedback to me. 2.) This story has been extensively re-worked since its original conception and I take full responsibility for all errors. <g> 3.) Many thanks to Juli for her beta expertise on the re-worked version. This story is being released to the net because of her love for Rafe.

* * *

Together, the two men filed into the movie theater, looking for seats at a good vantage point from the screen. 

"Hey, H. Right here." Brian Rafe plopped down in a seat midway up the aisle. 

Sitting next to the younger detective, Henri Brown shook his head in amusement at Rafe's enthusiasm. This was the newest movie theatre in Cascade, a 20-screen giant and Henri had had very little trouble talking his partner into going with him to see a movie. Once they got there, Henri had mentioned he wanted to catch the newest horror flick and Rafe had quickly agreed. 

Keeping an eye on the people walking up the stairs to the right of him, Henri grinned at his best friend, whispering, "This is supposed to be a hell of a good movie." 

Brian rolled his eyes and snatched a handful of his partner's popcorn. "Whatever, H. Just know this. If it stinks, your ass will be coming with me to that Neil Diamond concert next week." 

Henri tossed a piece of popcorn at the handsome detective sitting beside him, hitting him squarely on the nose. "And here I thought we were friends." 

Brian brushed the thrown kernel off his jacket and onto the floor. "Give me some more of that popcorn and I'll think about it." 

+++++ 

"Hey, you know, why don't you come in for a spell?" Brian looked nervously around, shuddering at the thought of the monsters that might be lurking behind the shrubbery in front of his condo. 

"Afraid, Bri?" Henri's voice was only slightly amused as he willingly followed his partner down the pathway that led to his home. 

Brian turned to look at his friend, looking closely for any sign that Henri was mocking him. Finding no hint of condemnation in the black man's eyes, he shrugged and laughed a little self-consciously as he struggled to fit his key in the lock. "A little... yeah. I should never have watched that movie." 

"Why'd you go, then?" Henri asked in amazement, taking Rafe's keys from his nerveless fingers and opening the door. 

The younger man peered anxiously at the shadows of his darkened condo, searching for any phantoms of horror that might be lurking about. His overworked imagination refused to acknowledge the truth of the fact that there are no such things as MONSTERS. _Yeah right, tell that to my pounding heart._

He turned and glanced at his friend. "I went because I know you like 'em." A shy smile ghosted across his thin face. "And I wanted to spend some down time with you. Away from work," Brian explained as he lightly touched Henri's hand. 

Henri sucked in a small gasp as an electrifying tingle shot through his body, a spreading fire whose focal point was the place where Rafe had touched him. He contemplated his partner for several seconds, looking closely at the man that stood in front of him. 

The first thing Henri noticed was that Rafe was, indeed, more slender that he thought, a fact that was hidden by those three piece suits the detective chose to wear to work. And Henri would never admit it outloud but it was nice to find standing before him, not the clothes horse that greeted him every day at the precinct but a comfortably dressed friend, wearing a dark blue silk shirt that was tucked into tight denim jeans. Dark mahogany hair mussed from nervous fingers fell across chocolate brown eyes, which at the moment, were shadowed with anxious fright. Henri dropped his gaze to Rafe's mouth and when the younger man's full lips curved in a timid smile, he couldn't help but think it was a mouth ripe for tasting. Not to mention, a body perfect for loving, his brain informed him when his intense gaze swept over his partner one last time. 

Henri jerked back, his thoughts scrambling, running away from the unfamiliar feelings swamping him. _Where did that come from? Taste Rafe? Touch Rafe? Whoa momma, get a grip on yourself, Henri Elijah Brown._

Henri blinked, realizing he was still standing in the doorway while Rafe had already entered the condo and was in the process of turning on each and every light. He chuckled, watching his friend check and then double check the lock on his glass balcony door. A mischievous urge overcame him and, even though he knew he shouldn't do it, he just couldn't resist. Rafe was too easy to tease. 

Silently, Henri crept up behind his friend, slapped him between the shoulders and yelled, "Boo!" He was caught entirely off guard by Rafe's reaction and was almost too late in preventing the younger man from hitting the floor and hurting himself. Henri cursed his foolishness when he saw how pale Rafe had turned and how out of control his breathing was. He automatically tightened his hold on his friend when he felt how hard Rafe's thin body was shuddering with what could only be described as undisguised fear. 

"Bri? You okay?" 

Brian opened his eyes and focused his gaze on Henri's face. "SHIT, H! What the hell did you do that for?" 

Relieved his friend was not about to go ballistic on him, Henri forced out a laugh and tousled his partner's hair, his fingers unconsciously noting its silky softness. "I just couldn't resist, Bri. It was too tempting." Henri easily lifted Rafe to his feet, steadying him with a firm grip. 

Brian gave him a sarcastic smile. "Ha, ha! Very funny. You're a real riot, H! Good thing I didn't have my gun on me." 

Henri patted his friend on the back. "Lighten up, man. It was just a movie." 

"Tell that to my imagination." Brian looked around the room again. "Right now every shadow is a potential monster." 

Overcome with the need to comfort, Henri hugged his friend tight and ignored the voice that informed him the embrace was lasting a second longer than normal. Smiling, he guided his shaky partner to a seat on the couch. "How 'bout I grab a beer and hang out with you for an hour or so. You know, keep the boogie man away?" 

Brian slapped his forehead in mocking disgust. "You are sooo funny." Before Henri could turn away, Brian surprised his partner by reaching out and grabbing his hand, squeezing it gently as he whispered his appreciation, "Thanks, man. I'd appreciate it." 

Henri walked into the kitchen and snagged a beer from the fridge. "No problem, Bri. Besides, I'd be crazy to pass up an opportunity to raid your private selection of imported brews." Returning to the living room, he plopped down in the opposite corner of the couch and stretched out his legs. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're so scared of horror movies?" Henri turned and gazed at his young partner. 

Brian ran a hand over his face before stabbing his fingers through his hair. "Long story, friend." 

Henri pointed at the balcony door, directing Rafe's attention to the hard falling rain and the flashes of lightening cutting through the storm-blackened skies. "Seems I've got all night to listen." 

Brian took a look out the door and moaned softly, his body tensing as peals of thunder broke through the silence. Jumping quickly to his feet, he moved to close the curtains, hoping to at least shut out the alarming images of the worsening storm. Turning back to the couch, he had only walked a few feet when the entire room was blanketed in darkness. 

Henri was temporarily blinded when the lights went out and he heard, rather than saw, Rafe stumble against the low-lying coffee table in front of the couch. He reached out and desperately searched for his partner, cursing loudly when his fingers closed on empty air. A loud crash, accompanied by an earsplitting roll of thunder announced Rafe's fall and drowned out his cry of pain as he crashed into the table. 

"SHIT! Bri! Are you okay? Bri?" Henri moved swiftly, trying to find his friend in the dark. Getting on his hands and knees, he reached out for Rafe, one hand encountering the slender man's chest and sliding across firm muscles to rest over a nipple. As Henri moved closer, his traitorous fingers stroked the small nub, unconsciously coaxing it to hardness. 

A streak of lightening illuminated the room and allowed Henri to see the blood pouring from a gash on Rafe's forehead. He immediately ripped off his shirt and held it to the bleeding wound as he gently eased his partner away from the mess of shattered glass and wood. His hands skimmed across Rafe's body, checking it for further injuries. Finding none, he helped his friend to the couch, while holding pressure to the gash on his forehead. 

"Easy, buddy. It's okay. Just lie down here." Henri settled Rafe on the couch, cradling his head on his lap. Lifting the blood-stained shirt, he performed a quick assessment, using the frequent bouts of lightening to provide the light necessary to see. 

"Bri? Where's your first aid kit? And please tell me you've got some damn candles around here somewhere?" 

His voice muffled with pain, Brian pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Kit there." His hand then rotated to the kitchen. "Candles and matches in the pantry. 

Henri stroked a finger across Rafe's cheek before reaching for the telltale pulse at his neck, a sigh of relief slipping out when he discovered the beat was rapid but steady. He grabbed a pillow and gently slipped it under his friend's head. "Give me a sec and I'll be right back. Bri?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Injured man lying here. Don't think I'm going anywhere." 

As promised, Henri was back within minutes and the room was soon lit with a soft radiance from the candles he had found. Using the mini-flashlight he had discovered sitting beside the box of matches, Henri did a closer check on the gash that ran across Rafe's forehead and was relieved to find the bleeding had finally stopped. With a firm but gentle touch, he quickly set to work cleaning the wound with hydrogen peroxide and dressing it with butterfly bandages. 

While he worked, Henri found his gaze drawn too closely to the beauty of his partner's face. Up until now, he had never really noticed how attractively handsome Rafe was-how silky his short hair was, how deep brown, almost black, his eyes were and how... Henri took a steadying breath, his body betraying him with a sudden tensing at the thought of how full and kissable Rafe's lips were. 

"H?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You think I'm gonna have a scar?" Brian tentatively reached up and touched the gash. 

"Nah. And if you do, it'll only make you look dashing." 

Brian smiled. "Dashing? I can do dashing." Once again, he grabbed Henri's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thanks, man. Appreciate your help." 

Henri settled back down on the couch and didn't say a word when Rafe, still firmly holding his hand, tossed the pillow aside and shifted his head to Henri's lap. They sat there in the silence, companionably listening to the storm as its fury continued to rage outside. 

Gazing at where their clasped hands rested lightly on his partner's chest, Henri was surprised to find how fascinating the contrast was between the pale and dark flesh of their hands and he nearly gasped out loud when, a second later, his heart registered the reaction of his body as it instinctively snuggled closer to that of his partner's. An extremely vicious stab of lightening distracted Henri from his turbulent emotions and he unconsciously soothed the small tremors that racked the body of the man lying beside him. 

Stroking the silky strands of Rafe's hair, he quietly asked, "Bri? Why are you so afraid of the dark?" 

Brian turned his face away momentarily, his eyes searching the darkness, seeing a past that held the answer. Sighing deeply, he turned his head back and trembled when his cheek grazed the firmness of Henri's naked abdomen. Without thinking, he exhaled a warm breath across the dark skin before lifting his eyes to the concerned gaze of his closest friend. 

"When I was five, my parents blessed me with the babysitter from Hell. One night very much like this one, she, for some reason, got mad at me and locked me in the dark in my room. Her boyfriend, whom I didn't realize was there, decided it would be great fun to scare the living daylights out of me. I was already terrified, being alone in the dark with all that thunder and lightening going on, and my over active imagination saw monsters in every corner and every shadow. That idiotic teenager went out into the storm, crept around to my bedroom window and pounded on the glass, yelling at the top of his lungs." 

Brian shuddered, the memory suddenly as real as the day it happened. "I... I completely came unglued. Remember, I was only five. I grabbed my teddy bear and locked myself in my closet, screaming at the top of my lungs for my parents. I stayed in there for hours, refusing to come out. Finally, when my parents came home, I was totally incoherent and they had to take me to the emergency room to be sedated." 

Brian nestled closer to the warmth and comfort of his friend's body. "To put it mildly, I don't do well with storms and I definitely do not react well to horror movies." He smiled up at Henri. "Pretty dumb of me to see that flick tonight." 

Henri ruffled his partner's hair. "I'm touched that you battled your demons in order to spend time with me." 

Brian rubbed his face against the smooth skin of Henri's stomach and furtively stole a taste of the dark flesh he dreamed so many nights about. A quick intake of air on Henri's part alerted him to the intimacy of his touch and he quickly moved away from his partner, scrambling to his feet, his back to Henri so as to hide his embarrassment. 

"Ummm. Sorry about your shirt, H. The blood's probably ruined it. Let me see... I think I have...." Brian disappeared down the hallway. 

Henri took that moment to regroup, to gather up his startled emotions. He had nearly lost it when he felt the warmth of his friend's lips on his body and it was a wonder he hadn't cum right there and then. Ever since Rafe had touched him, he had been in a state of continual hardness. _Fuck! What the hell is going on here? Why all of a sudden am I having these feelings for Rafe?_

Henri adjusted his jeans, easing the tightness surrounding his erection as he hastily stood and removed himself from the tempting comfort of the couch. He chuckled nervously at the goosebumps that teased the flesh of his upper body and vigorously rubbed his arms in an attempt to bring warmth back into his chilled flesh. A flash of lightening reflected in the broken glass on the floor caught his gaze and Henri quickly decided it was better to occupy his mind with work than to stand there and think of how good it would feel to have more than just Rafe's lips touching him. 

Quietly and efficiently, he cleaned up the broken pieces of Rafe's coffee table and, upon finishing that task, returned to the living room and re-lit the candles whose flames had blown out. 

Brian reappeared, shirt in hand and silently handed it to Henri before moving to stand at the balcony door. He watched the last remnants of the passing storm, sighing with relief when a gentle rain began to fall. 

Henri examined the shirt Rafe had given him, a Washington Redskins football jersey, soft and well-worn. He eased it on and was surprised by the perfect fit. Quietly, he joined his friend in the darkness and rested his hand on the man's shoulder, seeking and, hopefully, giving comfort. 

Brian turned around, his eyes darkening with emotions as he gazed at his friend. "I knew Tony's shirt would fit you. You both have the same muscular build." 

Henri, a curious look on his face, asked, "Who's Tony?" 

Brian turned and gazed out the glass door, hiding his face from his friend. "My former life-partner," he answered softly. Unable to deal with the disgust and rejection he was sure he would find in Henri's eyes, Brian distanced himself from his friend. 

The black detective followed, turning Rafe around and searching his eyes for an explanation. "Your life-partner?" 

Brian nodded. "Yes. Tony and I were in a committed relationship." Struck with a sense of desperation, he gripped Henri's shoulders. "H! Please say you don't hate me for being gay. God, it would kill me to lose your friendship. You mean so much... I lo... I...." Brian released his hold on Henri and moved away, hiding in the darkness of the hallway. 

Henri stood there, his world, his reality, his firm belief in his sexuality shattering in that very moment. His heart heard the unspoken words and they immediately opened his mind to new possibilities, new emotions, new thoughts. "Bri?" 

"What?" The younger man's voice trembled slightly. 

"Tell me about Tony." H stepped towards his partner and touched him gently on the arm. "He musta been real special." 

"Yes, he was. We were together for five years. From the time I was eighteen until he died." Brian glanced over his shoulder at his partner, his voice tinged with sadness and anger. "He was killed by drug runners. They cut his throat and threw him overboard." Brian wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth. "The only thing they gave me back before he was buried was his wedding band, the ring I put on his finger the day we committed ourselves to each other." 

Brian dropped his arms to his side and turned to face his partner. "He's been gone for three years now. Sometimes... sometimes, I think I'll turn around and he'll be coming through that door, wearing that lopsided grin I love...." Brian choked and moved away from Henri. "I miss him so bad." 

"Was Tony in the Coast Guard?" Henri asked gently as he stepped closer to Rafe and kneaded his trembling shoulders. 

"Yeah." Swallowing his grief, Brian wiped his eyes and offered a watery smile to his partner. "Sorry 'bout that man." 

"Why?" Henri asked. "You don't need to apologize about grieving for him. You loved him." He paused and shook his head. "And Bri? I could never hate you. Not in a million years." 

"Thanks, Henri. You're a really good friend. I just wish...." Brian took a step closer and looked closely at his partner. "Henri...." Just then the lights flickered on, startling the younger man and he nervously moved away. "Guess you'll be wanting to go home now?" Brian asked. 

Henri followed after his partner, silently cursing the Cascade Electric Company for their efficiency in restoring service to their customers. "Mind if I sack out here instead?" 

"No, not at all. In fact, it's a good idea. We've got that early morning stakeout and Jim'll have our butts if we don't show up on time. You know how he hates to be kept waiting." Brian chuckled as he moved down the hallway. "Here's the spare bedroom." He opened a door and stepped back so that Henri could peer inside. 

"Looks good, my man." Henri watched Rafe walk back into the living room. "You need any help turning out the lights?" 

"No, go on to bed. Happy dreams, H," Brian called out. 

Henri stared a few more minutes at the handsome man moving gracefully around the living room. "Yeah," he mumbled to himself. "Happy dreams." 

+++++ 

Leaving the kitchen light over the sink burning, Brian walked through the condo, flipping off all other lights and blowing out the candles. Once finished, he went into the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror, lightly touching the wound on his forehead. "Man, I hope it doesn't leave a scar." Shrugging his shoulders, Brian quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before entering his bedroom. 

The dim light of the bedside lamp reflected off the glass of the pictures hanging on the wall, each photograph a reminder of his life-partner. His eyes strayed to the king size bed that he had shared with Tony, another tangible reminder of the happiness he once had. This was the only room in his condo with any pictures of his lover. Rarely did he have anyone over, but when he did, he preferred no questions asked. 

Not that he had many friends. Most of the crowd Tony and he had hung around with had dropped him when Tony died. Brian really didn't mind, preferring to be left alone with his grief and memories. One year after making detective, he had transferred to Cascade and had been warmly welcomed by the men he worked with at Major Crimes. Brian found he thoroughly enjoyed their company at poker games and during the occasional night out. Yet, except for his partner, he hadn't really formed a close relationship with any of his co-workers, too afraid of losing their friendship by coming out to them. 

And Henri? Brian knew it was a waste of time for him to feel love and affection for his partner. Henri only had eyes for the female form. Therefore, Brian had summarily dismissed his attraction for the black man as hopeless. Straight men didn't fall in love with gay men. End of story. 

Tired of the direction his thoughts were traveling, Brian hastily undressed and slid between the soft flannel sheets, clicking off the lamp beside his bed. The room was instantly bathed in a darkness which was offset only by the small nightlight by his closet. 

+++++ 

"Bri?" Henri's soft voice cut through his sleep, waking him. Brian sat up and rubbed his eyes, unaware of the way the comforter and sheets pooled around his naked waist. "Huh?" 

Henri laughed softly at the ruffled appearance of his partner. "I've got a headache, Bri. Can't sleep... and I can't seem to find any aspirin in your medicine cabinet." 

"Just c'mon to bed, 'k?" Brian snuggled back down under the covers and patted the side of the bed opposite him. "C'mon." 

Henri shook his head in amusement. "Bri?" He chuckled to himself when he realized the younger man had already fallen back asleep. "What the hell." Moving to the side of the bed indicated, the black detective pulled the blankets back and slid under the covers. 

"Man, this mattress is a lot more comfortable than that other one." He stretched tiredly before shifting to his side. Looking over at the nightstand, Henri was amazed to find a small bottle of aspirin sitting there. He thumbed open the bottle and quickly dry swallowed three. Tossing the small container onto the nightstand, Henri rolled on his back, turning his head so that he could watch Rafe sleep. With the sound of his partner's soft snores serenading him, it wasn't long before the night claimed his thoughts and he fell asleep. 

+++++ 

An unfamiliar movement and weight disturbed Henri's sleep. Feeling deliciously warm, he slowly woke to find Rafe's head resting on his chest and the man's slender body pressing against his, attempting to nestle in his arms. _Dear Sweet Mother of Jesus, this feels so right... How can loving Rafe be so wrong?_ Henri gently brushed his lips across the top of his partner's head and allowed himself to fall back asleep. 

+++++ 

"Noooo. Don't. Please don't. Noooo!" 

Anguished cries startled Henri from a deep sleep. Instinctively he reached for his friend, searching in the dark for Rafe's body. He found him curled in a tight ball, clenching his pillow in a death grip, his head thrashing wildly back and forth. Light from the hallway allowed Henri to see that the features of Rafe's face were frozen in a mask of pain and agony, evidence of the horrible nightmare that gripped his partner's subconscious. 

Henri moved slowly across the bed and placed a comforting hand on Rafe's shoulder. Stroking the man's thin arm in a soothing rhythm, his deep voice slow and calm, Henri whispered quiet words of reassurance, his touch and speech easing the fear and fright induced by the distressing nightmare. 

A fierce hold on his hand startled Henri, his surprise increasing when Rafe began to scatter tiny kisses across the knuckles of Henri's hand as he begged the darkness, "No. Please. Don't hurt him. I love him." Moonlight streaming through the large bedroom window illuminated the trail of tears that fell down Rafe's cheeks. 

Henri felt his heartrate skyrocket as his body responded to the innocent touch of Rafe's lips on his hand and his lungs immediately hungered for air when the contact became more intimate. The moist heat of his friend's mouth moved, marking the skin of his inner wrist before tracing a path of fire up his arm. Henri couldn't control the loud gasp of surprise when Rafe let go of the pillow he was holding and hauled him into a trembling embrace. 

Rafe nuzzled the smooth skin of his shoulder before grazing his lips lightly up his neck, pausing briefly to nip at Henri's stubbled jaw. "Don't... don't ever leave me," Rafe cried to him as he buried his face against Henri's chest. 

Henri almost lost control when his brain finally registered the fact that Rafe was naked. His partner's restless legs had effectively pulled the tangle of sheets and blankets away from their bodies and a tortured hiss of air whistled through Henri's lips the moment Rafe wrapped his arms and legs around his lower torso. 

**_SHIT!_**

Henri nearly shot straight out the bed when Rafe's knee nudged his groin and he instantly hardened, his erection hot and heavy against his lower belly. _Calm down_ , he admonished his traitorous body. _He's dreaming of Tony. These touches are for his dead lover._ Henri kept repeating this to himself as his lower body helplessly lifted off the bed and arched into the sensual caresses of Rafe's hand on his abdomen. _Dear God, don't torture me like this._ He attempted to take slow, deep breaths, striving for some sort of control. _Get a grip, Brown. He thinks you're Tony._

Henri squeezed his eyes shut as Rafe continued to stroke his body. He had almost gained control of his thoughts and body when his ears registered Rafe's breathless whisper, the simple sound of his name causing his mind to fragment into a million confused emotions. 

"Henri." 

Moaning, Henri trembled when Rafe reached up to caress his face gently, the dark-haired detective whispering his name like an epiphany. "Henri. Henri." Just as he was about to surrender to his partner's touch, Henri watched in amazement as Rafe rolled away and slipped back into a peaceful sleep. 

Henri sucked in a large amount of air, desperate to catch his breath. He'd never felt anything like Rafe's hands on his body. He knew the strength in those hands from the years they had worked together on the force and now he was experiencing the beauty, the tenderness. Without conscious thought, Henri rose to his knees and placed both his hands on his partner's pale skin, his palms absorbing the heat of Rafe's naked flesh. His eyes traveled up and down the younger man's body, memorizing the beauty of his slender frame. 

A movement warned Henri his friend was wakening and his gaze was instantly captured when Rafe turned and looked at him. 

"H?" 

Rafe's voice was sleepily slurred with confusion and Henri could only nod, his heart and his hands trembling from the force of these new, strange emotions. 

Brian rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I had the worst dream... you held me... made it better." 

Spoken with utter simplicity, the words nonetheless held a wealth of meaning for the two men. Without another word said, Henri opened his arms for the man he knew, without a doubt, he would cherish for the rest of his life. Rafe moved toward him and a fragile sigh whispered into the night, a sigh that spoke of contentment, of desire, of love. 

Their bodies came together, one dark, one pale and they pressed against one another, their hands moving in a mutual exploration as they gently kissed. Brian nuzzled Henri's lips, enjoying the firm feel of his mouth. Slowly as to not frighten his new love, he allowed his lips to part and his tongue hesitantly brushed across the older man's lower lip. 

He felt the shiver of Henri's response and his mouth swiftly consumed the man's thick, husky moan of pleasure. Brian again opened his mouth, repeating the caress, leaving a trail of warmth and moisture across Henri's lips before moving lower to softly bite at his friend's throat, distracting Henri just long enough to skim off his boxers. 

A tremulous breath rushed out of the black man's mouth and in that sound was the essence of his needs, his wants. Brian returned to savor more of Henri's lips, his fingers gently scoring a burning path of sensation across his lover's firm abdomen. 

The tips of their tongues met, retreated and then touched again. It wasn't enough for Henri. He slid his fingers into the thick strands of Rafe's hair, forcing a closer, a deeper contact with his sensual lips. His mouth was thirsty for a taste of Rafe's inner heat and Henri suddenly felt the need to assuage the overwhelming hunger he now had for his partner. 

Brian opened his mouth wide, giving Henri the right to explore the deep wet recesses. With an almost harsh cry, he surrendered to the ecstasy of his lover's kiss. 

Henri's breath was stolen in a blaze of passion as Rafe rolled on top of him, his smaller body fitting perfectly against him. Their cocks, hard and aching for release, danced against each other as their bodies swayed in that age old rhythm of desire. Waves of pure pleasure flowed over Henri as his cock was worshipped by Rafe's long elegant fingers. His eyes fluttered open, dark with desire as his gaze focused on the hungry mouth that sucked on his sensitive nipples. A hoarse raspy sound rumbled up from deep within him as sharp teeth nipped at the small nubs. 

"You are so beautiful," Brian whispered as his mouth traced a path of fire across Henri's chest and down his abdomen. "Dark and sweet." A single white pearl of pre-seminal fluid was caught and tasted. "Creamy and delicious." 

Brian sat up unexpectedly and straddled his lover's lower body. He smiled at the contrast in color, allowing his hands to play across the dark, velvety soft skin beneath him. "You are the night, embracing the light of my heart with your love." Brian blushed at his romantic eloquence but continued on when Henri offered him a tremulous smile. 

"Your manhood is magnificent, H. Strong and hard. Steel wrapped in satin." Brian teased the engorged flesh with feather-light touches. "I want you. I want you to fill my body with your seed. I want to be the first man your cock has ever loved." Brian wrapped his fist around Henri's straining erection and exerted a gentle pressure. 

"Look at me, H." Brian removed his hands from Henri's trembling body. "H, do you want this?" Eyes wild with desire met his. "Do you want to make love with me?" 

With a ragged sigh of hunger, Henri begged, "Yes. Please, Bri, please." He guided Rafe's hands back to his erection. 

Without a word, Brian leaned to the side and rummaged in the nightstand drawer, bringing forth a battered tube of lubrication. He squeezed out a small amount onto his fingers. 

In the dim light of the moon Henri watched, his desire spiraling out of control at the erotic image of Rafe preparing himself. He sucked in a tortured hiss of air when he felt his partner's slender fingers coat his hardened cock with the same slick moisture that had just, a second ago, caressed the passageway that would soon welcome him inside. 

His voice deep and silky with eternal promise, Brian whispered very softly. "I love you, Henri." As the words were spoken he carefully lowered his body, impaling himself fully on the cock that would now belong only to him. Brian moved slowly, his body worshipping Henri with a gentle rhythm. Leaning over, he kissed his lover passionately, stealing away the man's husky cries of need. 

Henri gripped Rafe around the waist as mind-shattering pleasure began overtake him. His hips bucked wildly, thrusting upwards as Rafe sank down on him. With a voice hoarse from begging, Henri cried out, "Please, Bri. Fuck me. Love me." His movements became wilder, more frantic, his body seeking a release that only Rafe could give. Somehow, he remembered the need to return the pleasure and he sought out his lover's erection, stroking the shaft as guided by Rafe's more experienced fingers. 

Control was quickly surrendered and their combined moans shattered the stillness of the night. They moved quickly towards completion, their bodies spilling their seed in unity. Henri was the first to regain some measure of coherency and, in amazement, ran his fingers through the semen splattered across his chest. Collecting a sample of his lover's release, he hesitantly tasted it, smiling up at Rafe when the younger man's trembling fingers traced his lips. "I love you, Bri, and I'll protect you from all the monsters for the rest of your life." 

With a sob, Brian collapsed on top of Henri, feeling his partner's strong arms crushing him tightly against his chest, enfolding him in a protective, loving embrace. For the rest of his life, Brian would find in Henri's arms the peace that no one else had been able to give him, not even Tony. Arm in arm, hand in hand, they were destined to be with each other for the rest of their lives, giving each other the quiet strength and love they both needed. 

* * *

End A Monster Love by Angelise and Bast: ldcldc@earthlink.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
